Battery terminals for automotive vehicle storage batteries fall into two categories: top post battery terminals and side battery terminals. Both types of terminals are in wide spread use in the United States, and the structure and dimensions of each type are standardized.
The conventional top post battery terminal is an upstanding, slightly frustoconical metal post. For connection to a top post battery terminal, the battery cable is provided at one end with a socket or clamp in the form of a C-shaped ring which encircles the battery post, with lugs having bolt holes extending from the ring.
The conventional side battery terminal comprises a threaded metal socket which receives a threaded metal plug. This screw threaded plug may be attached either directly to a battery cable or to a connector which is interposed between the battery terminal and the battery cable.
Both types of battery terminals have their advantages and disadvantages. Cable connectors for top post batteries tend to corrode rather quickly and often must be replaced. Corrosion of connectors is less of a problem in side post batteries. On the other hand, it is difficult to attach a conventional jump-start cable to a side post battery terminal. It is much easier to jump-start a battery having top post terminals.
The presence of different types of battery terminals and correspondingly different battery end cable structures has resulted in the appearance of various types of battery connectors and accessories on the market. It is frequently necessary to replace a top post battery with a battery having side post terminals or vice versa; such replacement sometimes takes place under emergency conditions. The repairman must have two basic types of connectors, commonly called "conversions", on hand to meet this problem. One type of connector or adapter permits connection between a top post battery and a battery cable having an end which is designed for connection to a side battery terminal. A connector of this type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,656 to Breidegam, for example. The other basic type of conversion permits connection between a side battery terminal and a battery cable; a conversion of this type is shown and described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,694 to Gottlieb.
Other types of battery connectors are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,883 to Bijur shows a connection between a top post terminal and a battery cable; this connection may be used for example, if the original battery terminal connection becomes too corroded for further use. Corrosion of this type is not uncommon. Another type of replacement connector for attachment of a battery cable to a top post battery terminal comprises a C-shaped socket with lugs having bolt holes, and a threaded socket and a plate removably secured thereto for clamping a bare wire end of a battery cable. A still further type of connector, for side post batteries, makes it easier to jump-start batteries of this type. Such a connector includes a threaded plug which screws into the side battery terminal socket, and a top post similar to those on top post batteries. It is much easier to attach a conventional jump-start cable to a top post battery terminal than to the side battery terminal, as is well known; this connector makes it much easier to jump-start a side terminal battery.
The necessity for several different types of connectors to meet different situations is a problem for the battery accessory manufacturer and the automobile repairman alike. The automobile repairman must have each of the above-noted types of accessories on hand to be properly prepared for whatever situation may arise. The manufacturer must have different manufacturing lines, each with its own set of dies to make the different connectors. Distributors and retailers of automotive accessories would have to have each type of connector in inventory, which of course adds to the cost.
There is a need for a single connector which can be used in any of the foregoing situations. The present connector fulfills that need.